


keep me warm (keep me close)

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexuality discussion, but we love him anyways bc hes great, its lowkey a college au but its still there, magnus is a very nosy roommate, raphael and magnus are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: “Magnus,” Raphael hissed, glaring at his roommate who was frozen in the doorway with a look of shock on his face. “What. The. Hell?”“Sorry, I didn’t know you had company.” Magnus said, recovering from shock with graceful ease. “You know you could just send me a text when you have a bed buddy over.”Raphael glowered. “It’s not like that, he’s my partner.”That only made Magnus raise his eyebrows even further.“Project partner,” Raphael clarified. “For college. We got teamed up in Psychology.”“That doesn't explain why he's asleep in your bed, with you.” Magnus said.





	

Raphael woke with strong, _warm_ arms wrapped around him, a soft, warm breath at the back of his neck that made him shudder slightly.

Raphael relaxed into the embrace,  thankful for the warmth of the other man, he let the steady breathing lull him back to sleep until the door flew open with a bang and Raphael struggled to leap to his feet, cursing in Spanish.

“Magnus,” Raphael hissed, glaring at his roommate who was frozen in the doorway with a look of shock on his face. “What. The. _Hell_?”

“Sorry, I didn’t know you had _company_ .” Magnus said, recovering from shock with graceful ease. “You know you could just send me a text when you have a _bed buddy_ over.”

Raphael glowered. “It’s not like _that_ , he’s my partner.”

That only made Magnus raise his eyebrows even further.

“ _Project_ partner,” Raphael clarified. “For _college_. We got teamed up in Psychology.”

“That doesn't explain why he's asleep _in your bed_ , _with you_.” Magnus said.

“We were tired?” Raphael suggested, which really wasn't a lie. “I thought you were staying the night at Alec’s?”

“I did, Alec had to leave early for his job so I decided to head home.” Magnus replied, before narrowing his eyes at Raphael. “Now don’t try to avoid explaining _this_ ,” Magnus gestured vaguely at Raphael and the man in Raphael’s bed. “-to me.”

Raphael groaned. “We didn't have _sex_ , but I suppose we are _something_. It was mutually decided last night that it would be fine for him to stay here, but we did nothing more than Psychology homework and kissing.”

Magnus grinned. “ _Thank god_ , I was beginning to make a list of people I could set you up with, but it's _so_ much better that you found someone yourself.”

“You are _way_ too invested in my relationships.” Raphael grumbled.

“I was worried that it would only be me, Ragnor and Simon attending your funeral, other than your mother and brothers of course.” Magnus said, a way to cheery smile upon his face.

Raphael rolled his eyes, another groan slipping out of his mouth.

“You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend.” Jace muttered, stirring slightly but still burrowed in the bed.

“I don’t, just a roommate with boundary issues.” Raphael said with a short laugh.

“Good,” Jace said through a yawn, as he pushed himself up  into a sitting position. “Cause I really like you- _Magnus_?”

Magnus’s jaw dropped open- something that didn't happen often. “ _Jonathin_?”

Raphael glanced between the two. “Oh no, _please_ tell me you two didn't hook up in the past.”

Magnus snorted. “Please, _him_? I do have standards-”

Raphael scoffed and and Jace let out an unhappy retort.

“-Jonathin here is Alexander’s pseudo-brother.” Magnus finished, shooting Raphael a glare for scoffing at him.

Raphael sighed. “Of course they’re brothers. You're gonna force us to go on double dates, aren't you?”

“You say that like I wouldn't do that anyways.” Magnus said, rolling his eyes before fixing them on Jace. “I thought you were _Straight_ . And my gaydar is _flawless_.”

Jace shrugged. “Honestly I thought I was too, until recently.”

“Well I need to go text Alexander about your wonderful realization.” Magnus said, pulling his phone out. “I'll leave you two be.”

Raphael muttered ‘thank god’ under his breath as Magnus left.

“I feel bad for you,” Jace said finally. “Living with Magnus must be _hell_.”

Raphael laughed. “Most of the time it is, I have a hard time getting the glitter out of my stuff, but _sometimes_ it's nice. He brings home takeout a lot.”

“Hm,” Jace hummed, reaching out for Raphael. “Come back to bed?”

Raphael glanced at the sleep-tousled blonde, sighing softly as he let Jace pull him back into the bed.

Jace quickly snuggled up against Raphael, once again engulfing Raphael in his warmth.

“Are we dating now?” Raphael asked, his voice soft and full of uncertainty.

“I suppose. I mean Magnus certainly thinks we are.” Jace pondered, tracing the freckles on Raphael’s arms. “I would enjoy doing this more.”

“This?” Raphael questioned.

“Being with you, close to you.” Jace replied, pressing a kiss to Raphael’s shoulder. “Being able to kiss you.”

Raphael nodded. “What you said earlier, about thinking that you were straight… Am I your first?”

“Boyfriend? Yeah.” Jace said slowly. “What was it like when you realized you were gay?”

“Hard. I grew up in a rather conservative community. It was hard enough being the only Latino in my grade, but to be the _gay_ Latino, _dios mio_.” Raphael grew silent, memories from the past flooding into his thoughts.

Jace pressed a kiss to Raphael's shoulder in an attempt to soothe him. “I’m sorry, that sounds horrible.”

“ _Gracias_ , but the past is the past,” Raphael mused. “And as my _mamá_ used to say; _‘do not try to change the past, niño, only the future is left. Enjoy it.’_ ”

“She sounds very wise.” Jace said.

Raphael nodded. “ _Sí_ , she is.”

Jace hummed softly, the feeling sent shivers down Raphael spine.

 _I could get used to this._ Raphael thought, enjoying the heat that radiated from Jace’s skin and how their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together, like two puzzle pieces.

“My brother is gay,” Jace said suddenly.

Raphael raised an eyebrow, already knowing this information. “Yeah, he’s dating Magnus.”

“But Magnus isn't gay,” Jace continued.

“He’s bisexual.” Raphael input.

Jace nodded. “And Simon?”

“Pansexual.” Raphael replied.

“And what is the difference between the two?” Jace asked.

Raphael wondered slightly where this conversation was going but indulged Jace anyway. “Well, from what I understand, pansexual means you like _everyone_ , all genders. Bisexual is the liking of two genders.”

“I think I’m bisexual.” Jace decided, his voice a little cautious, as if unsure how Raphael would react.

Raphael shifted around so he could see Jace's face, he pressed a gentle, compassionate kiss to his lips. “I am happy for you, it is hard to be unsure who you are, finding a label that you like is very important.”

Jace grinned, pulling Raphael in for another kiss. “I'm glad we got teamed up in Psychology.”

Raphael laughed. “Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe how long it took me to write a just jace x raphael fic. i also cannot believe how goddamn long it took me to find a title for this fic.  
> anyways please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
